


I never did believe in miracles

by Catmandont



Series: Sweet wonderful you [2]
Category: Ocean's 8 (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 20:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15781851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catmandont/pseuds/Catmandont
Summary: Debbie loved watching Lou get ready in the mornings.





	I never did believe in miracles

**Author's Note:**

> Lou Miller is my muse

Debbie loved watching Lou get ready in the mornings. It was so systematic, the exact same process every time. Lou was always so precise in everything she did, something that had surprised Debbie at first. The blonde was always seemed so easygoing and carefree, Debbie had assumed upon first meeting her that it would translate to every aspect of her life. She had quickly learnt how mistaken she was, Lou did everything meticulously. From the way she decorated their very first, and very shabby, apartment, to the way she prepared meals for the two of them, Lou did everything with great care. The blonde had admitted to her once, during a particularly sad round of pillow talk, that she enjoyed routine so much because she had been so deprived of it after her mother had died and her father and turned to the bottle to drown his sorrows. 

The morning, or more accurately the afternoon, after their very first night together all those years ago, Debbie had felt like she was catching a glimpse into a world that very few people saw. She lay tangled in Lou’s bedsheets, her new favourite place in the world, and complained loudly as the blonde made her way across the room to her record player. She wished that they could spend the whole day in bed together, she had felt in that moment as if she had been struggling against the tide her whole life, and Lou was her life preserver, pulling her to her safety, where she could be unabashedly herself. The Australian merely smirked at Debbie’s petulant frown as she put on a Fleetwood Mac record and made her way to the bathroom. The brunette had later learnt that this particular record was Lou’s happy music and she always chose it on mornings when she felt the most content. She had watched from her position in the middle of the bed as Lou had gone about her daily routine, first turning on the shower to make it run scalding hot while she applied toothpaste to her brush. The blonde always brushed her teeth in the shower, arguing that not only did it save her time, but that it also made her feel even cleaner when she stepped out. After her shower Lou would wrap herself in the biggest and fluffiest towels Debbie had ever seen and then head back into the bedroom to moisturise from head to toe and choose her outfit for the day. The blonde would then tug on the bedding that Debbie had cocooned herself in, until she succumbed to her will and headed into the bathroom for her own shower. During her time in prison, whenever she was showering, Debbie had felt a deep pang of sadness, missing the sound of Lou singing quietly along to a record while she blow dried her hair. 

There was one part of Lou’s morning routine that was Debbie’s absolute favourite, the part that she looked forward to from the moment the blonde got out of bed. It was right at the end, right before the last step, Lou would be almost completely ready for her day only needing to apply her lipstick, and she would seek Debbie out and kiss her. Sure, they kissed all the time, when they parted ways for the day, when they got home from work, the usual. However, this was different, this kiss was slow and languid and made Debbie feel loved in a way only Lou could. In the early days of their romantic relationship, before they had memorised every part of each other’s bodies, the brunette had often been able to deepen the kiss and coax her girlfriend out of the clothes she’d only just put on. As their relationship progressed, it had quickly become the best part of Debbie’s day and she had spent her time in prison planning her heist and how to get that kiss back into her life.

Of course, that wasn’t the only thing that Debbie had missed about Lou and her particularities. She’d missed the way that the blonde was careful to butter toast evenly and all the way to all the edges of the bread, she missed watching her placing a new record or book into her ever growing collections, making sure to place it in the correct spot, usually alphabetically and by genre. She missed the way that the bed was always made meticulously, with hospital corners and plumped up pillows, and she missed listening to Lou chastising Tammy for walking into their apartment without bothering to wipe her feet and wearing band t-shirts for bands she didn’t even listen to. 

Every morning when Debbie woke up in her cell, she thought about all the things she would give to be back in Lou’s bedroom, watching on as the blonde sipped from a huge Star Wars mug, and carefully selecting her from her seemingly endless collection of jewellery. She would close her eyes and breathe in deep through her nose, imagining she breathed in the combination of incense, coffee and spearmint, a scent that was so quintessentially Lou. She would lie in bed and wonder if she was the first thing on the blonde’s mind in the morning, or if she had completely destroyed any chance of them being together. Most of all, she just wished for Lou, to be apart of her life, her routine, once again. 

She knew when she got out, that it wasn’t going to be as easy as stepping back into Lou’s life and she intended to prove to the blonde that she wasn’t going to just walk out of her life and throw everything off balance, all over again.

This morning, after all these years, and everything that had happened between them, Debbie stepped out of the shower, and was promptly handed a towel by the blonde, who on schedule as always, was clad in a bra and slacks and was applying her makeup. The brunette felt an overwhelmingly joy sweep through her, because she was part of the routine again, back inside the inner sanctum that so few people got to be apart of. She knew, as she watched Lou apply her mascara, that she was the luckiest person in the world to be standing in the bathroom of the best human being she’d ever known, as “You make loving fun” by Fleetwood Mac drifted in from the bedroom. She decided in that moment she would never again do anything to jeopardise this and she would do everything in her power to ensure she spent every morning for the rest of her life, being witness to Lou’s morning process.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this! Please leave comments, I love hearing what you guys think. Title taken from the song “you make loving fun” by Fleetwood Mac.


End file.
